


signs of my vitamin U deficiency

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Humor, Lucas is his trainer/nutritionist, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ten tries Fruits, WayV - Freeform, banana blowjob, gym dancing, its not what you think, lots of conversations about food and fruits, ten is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: In which Ten is afraid of fruits and Lucas, his nutritionist, finds it worrisome but adorable.





	signs of my vitamin U deficiency

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as me clowning ten for not eating fruits, and somehow turned into 7k. enjoy!

Ten was weirdly nervous walking into his new gym. While he could easily keep up with most of the people exercising—he hadn’t been dancing for over ten years for nothing—he still felt like he didn’t fit in here. The men in here were particular big and beefy, two things Ten was absolutely not. He made up for it with personality though.

As he walked up to the receptionist, he noticed them talking to a tall, muscular guy. He was standing with his back to Ten, broad shoulders that screamed ‘I work out’. Made sense, if he was one of the staff members. _If you’re my trainer, please don’t be an asshole_ , Ten hoped. He hadn’t always had the best experience with those guys, which was part of the reason for his reluctance to go back to the gym. But he had no choice. He had been lacking energy lately and it was affecting his dancing.

When the guy turned around though, Ten was greeted with the widest grin he had ever seen. Mystery guy’s eyes were welcoming, an amused twinkle present in his eyes. Ten introduced himself to the receptionist and as soon as the guy heard his name, his face lit up even more, if that was even possible.

“Hi Ten! I’m Lucas, your personal trainer!” He extended his hand, which Ten noticed were just as big as the rest of his body.

To compensate for the difference in size, Ten put extra power into his handshake. Lucas’s fingers wrapped around the entirety of his hand. “Nice to meet you, Lucas.”

The tall man seemed unfazed by his attempt to show his dominance. “Let’s go into one of the offices for an intake session,” he told Ten, as he led them into a small room with a desk and a load of files.

Lucas sat in the grey office chair and gestured Ten to take a seat in the other. “So.”

“So...” Ten took the opportunity to examine Lucas a bit closer. He had a sense of maturity hanging around him, although he was clearly younger than Ten, judging from his child-like facial features.

Lucas looked at him expectantly. “What’re you here for, what’s your goal, your past experiences, what do you need me for...you know the drill.”

Ten could already tell Lucas wasn’t one to stay quiet. He didn’t mind. “Well, I’m a professional dancer and I’ve been lacking energy and endurance lately, so my manager wanted me to fix my living habits. I work out a little, but most of my exercise consists of dance practices. My manager said to ask you to tell me how to eat healthier, as well.” His manager had a point, although he had no real desire to change a twenty-three-year-old tradition of eating whatever the fuck he wanted.

Lucas grabbed a pen before asking his next question. “What do you eat on an average day?”

“Well,” Ten paused, trying to recount his irregular eating habits, “usually for breakfast I’ll have several cups of coffee, and maybe some cereal if I feel like it—”

“Several cups of coffee… Wait, scratch that, breakfast only if you feel like it?” Lucas’s face was an open book, currently showing a page of concern. “Please tell me it gets better from here.”

“Depends on your definition of better.” Ten shrugged.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it and motioned for him to continue.

“Well, then I have like a salad or chocolate pudding, whatever feels right. I don’t believe in lunch, so it’s just whenever I feel like taking a break.”

“Don’t believe in lunch,” Lucas muttered under his breath, disapprovingly shaking his head.

“Then for dinner, take-out usually, like meat, noodles, sushi, something like that.”

The man opposite to him looked like he was waiting for something. “Vegetables?” Lucas looked halfway between hopeful and exasperation.

“Rarely.” After a breath he added, “basically, the salads.”

Lucas sat back in the office chair, his shirt stretching over his ribcage, showing off his toned body. Gorgeous, and a cute face too, Ten thought. “Okay, one more question, just to clarify,” Lucas said.

“Shoot.”

“I don’t know how to put this mildly but… How are you alive?”

Ten just laughed at that. “I’ve managed so far.”

Genuine curiosity pushed Lucas to continue at this point. “Where do you get vitamins?”

“They have pills for that!” He almost looked proud, as if he found a shortcut to getting his life together.

Lucas had to pause. This man was unbelievable. “You know what, I’m not even gonna argue right now, we’ll work on your natural vitamin intake later.” He sighed. “So that’s it, no more surprises?”

“I don’t think so? I don’t have any allergies, and that’s about what I eat.”

He nodded. “Luckily I’m young, ‘cause otherwise the description of your eating habits might’ve given me a heart attack. It’s a good thing you came to me before it’s too late.”

The dancer shook his head. “You can thank my manager. If it were up to me, I’d only be here for workout supervision. I won’t have to change my meals too much, right?”

He scoffed. “Bold of you to call those meals darling, and yes, I am giving you a meal plan.”

Ten pouted. “Don’t,” he whined, dragging out the vowel.

Lucas stared at him pointedly.

“Okay, okay, Doc.”

He sighed. “I know I’m a nutritionist, but I hope you know I’m not a medical expert and while I may give you dietary advice, I cannot be held responsible for your actual health. Legal liability and stuff.”

Ten waved the comment away. “Details.”

“Which your well-being or my job could depend on, but y’know, just details.” Lucas laughed, already noticing they’d get along well.

They sat in the office for a little while longer, Lucas setting up a meal plan which he eventually printed for Ten. They also exchanged phone numbers. Lucas was still wearing his enthusiastic smile throughout. “We’ll meet once a week officially to check up on your diet, but whenever you need me just text or swing by!”

“Okay.” Ten smiled. “What about my workouts?”

“Right.” He checked the time on his phone. “Shit, I have to go, uhhh,” he started thinking out loud, “for now, just continue your usual workouts. I’ll give you some pointers whenever I see you, just text me a heads-up when you’re about to come in.” He opened the door to the hallway. “Do you live far?”

Ten shrugged noncommittally. “Close enough.”

“Great.” Once again, Lucas’s smile was so big, it transformed his entire face. He pulled Ten into a hug, whose face barely reached his chin. Fuck, those arms were muscular, Ten thought.

“See you.”

“Bye!”

 

—

 

They met again a week after their first appointment. Ten had been roughly following Lucas’s meal plan, adding notes whenever he deviated from it.

Lucas observed the annotated meal plan Ten had given back to him. “Why have you crossed off all the fruits from here? If you need more energy, fruits are your best friend, full of natural sugars!”

Ten fiddled with his hands, suddenly very aware of the absurdity of what he was about to say. “I, uhh, I’m scared of fruits?”

The trainer let out a loud laugh, vibrating through his chest. “What do you mean you’re scared of fruits? What do you fear they are going to do, provide you with vitamins?”

He scowled. “You never know okay! They’re just scary.”

Lucas was still giggling at the situation, but at the look of Ten, he sobered up. “Wait, so you’re serious?”

Ten nodded and Lucas managed to keep a straight face until the shorter one said, “I don’t have to justify myself,” in a tone so cute, he broke out in laughter again.

“Okay, fear of fruit is a new one, but I can deal with that. Phobia means exposure therapy, so I guess you have something to look forward to.”

He pouted in response.

Lucas looked at him with amused endearment. The twenty-something year old in front of him was seriously scowling at the thought of eating fruit. “You can look cute all you want, but this is serious. You told me you need more energy, and fruits will help you with that.”

He shook his head. “I don’t like them.”

“There’s science behind it! Fruit has an endless supply of vitamins and are a great snack if you don’t feel like—or have time for—a full meal.”

The dancer looked at him sceptically.

“Am I gonna have to force feed you? You’re not a baby.”

Ten’s face shifted into a mischievous expression. “But I can be _your_ baby.”

He was clearly waiting for a reaction, but Lucas ignored his flirting. “You can deflect all you want, but this is your health and my job we’re talking about.”

“Fine,” Ten huffed. “I’ll try some of these,” he started making air quotations, “fruits,” his face actually scrunched up at the word (and Lucas thought Ten couldn’t get any more adorable, but he _was_ , and right there Lucas made it his mission to help Ten appreciate fruits), “...you’re talking about,” Ten finished.

“Good. You can start right now,” Lucas said, as he pulled out an apple from his bag.  “You do know what this is, right,” he looked at him sceptically.

“I own an iPhone, of course I know what apples are.”

“Great, then it should be familiar to you.” Lucas cut it up and handed Ten a piece. “Have some.”

“Only if we move on to workouts after, and you don’t mention fruit for the rest of the day.”

Lucas showed a self-satisfied smile. “Deal.”

Ten shoved the apple piece in his mouth, determined to swallow the piece as quickly as possible. He pulled a face at the taste.

The taller man had the decency to look apologetic. “Next time I’ll bring along something like a drink to make the taste go away.”

“Or maybe I just need someone else,” he said, eyes not leaving Lucas’s face.

The man in question didn’t respond to Ten’s implied message, but blushed and avoided eye contact, which was enough of a sign of encouragement for future Ten.

 

—

 

From that point onward, Ten started texting Lucas updates whenever he saw fruit-related stuff. It started with a parked car that had been made to look like a strawberry: yellow spots on a red casing; someone had even gone so far as to add a green stem on top of it. Ten was appalled. Lucas’s reply read: _now I know what my next car should be_.

Later that day, Lucas sent him a picture of his weekly groceries, which included more fruit than Ten liked to see. He replied with a picture of a half-eaten pack of fruit gummy bears, captioned: _look at the progress I’m making_.

In response, Ten received a selfie of a scowling Lucas. He looked criminally cute, those lips staying on Ten’s mind for much longer than necessary. He set it to be Lucas’s new profile picture.

He made an effort to try more fruits for the trainer, updating him on every development. The results were green light for cranberries (“obviously you would, they’re basically candy,” Lucas’s comment sounded) and oranges (“there you go, you’ll like tangerines as well then), while Ten vowed to never touch a kiwi again (“no one likes kiwis anyway”).

Over the course of the week, they continued to text about more than just fruits, making room for funny anecdotes of Lucas’s gym life and the occasional cat video Ten encountered. Maybe letting the trainer interfere with his eating hadn’t been the worst decision. Not only could Ten feel his lifestyle improving, but he had an excuse to text him multiple times a day.

When he bought a smoothie, he had to let Lucas know, and while Lucas responded with approval, Ten could always feel an undertone of teasing. He’d started asking Lucas for foods he didn’t like, determined to find his fatal flaw, but so far Lucas hadn’t revealed anything. Maybe the guy was just perfect, down to his healthy appetite.

Through their texting, Ten found out that as much as Ten loved cats, Lucas’s love for puppies might rival it. Lucas texted him the story of how he was on a run when a dog came up to him, wanting to play. Lucas, being weak for every version of puppy eyes, gave in, of course. He ended up chasing the dog through a park, almost as if they were playing tag. In the end, the dog just happily went to his owner, while Lucas ended eight blocks away from where he was supposed to be, only somewhat looking like a fool.

He really wasn’t the guy Ten had judged him to be from a first impression; there was so much more to him. The more Ten learnt, the more he wanted to know. He absolutely wanted to ask the younger one out on a date, but somehow their conversations never led to an appropriate opportunity. So Ten pined in silence.

 

—

 

The next time they saw each other was a day before their weekly check-in. Ten decided to head to the gym for two hours or so after dinner—yes, he had started having dinner now, thanks to Lucas. Even if it was dinner at 9PM. He hadn’t texted him that he was coming, assuming the trainer had other plans and he would be fine on his own, anyways.

Ten walked in and quietly looked for a corner to start on the treadmill. It was less busy than usual, the background music more prevalent now that it wasn’t drowned out by the metallic sounds and grunts of people exercising. The music didn’t consist of obnoxious EDM either, which he might’ve expected from a gym. Instead, chill pop songs filled the room.

He had thrown a quick look around when he entered, looking for a certain tall figure with brownish hair, but he hadn’t seen him. A pang of disappointment stung his guts, but he didn’t pay any further attention to it.

Soon he found himself in a steady rhythm, humming along to the music as he ran.

He didn’t notice someone had come out of the small office and approached him, until he heard a soft “hey.” Ten looked up and saw Lucas had been there after all, looking more tired than usual.

“Hey.” Ten smiled and got off the treadmill. “What are you doing here? It’s…” he checked his watch, “…almost 10, you should go home and rest.”

“’s okay,” Lucas murmured. “I still have hell of a stack to finish.” He held up of what looked like over a dozen paper sheets. “Why are _you_ still here?”

“Fun. And fulfilling my duty as, uhh, gym subscriber?”

They fell into a comfortable silence, as Ten began his routine of situps and Lucas worked on the paperwork in front of him. Ten started humming again, and after a moment the other man joined in.

Lucas was uncharacteristically reserved, quietly observing the dancer. When Ten switched from situps to squats, he spoke up. “Can I ask you something? You can say no if you want to.”

Ten paused, looking up. His fringe was getting longer, close to covering his eyes completely, and he had to shake his head to get rid of the hair blocking his vision. “Sure.”

“I know you’re here for the gym and food advice but, uhh,” Lucas’s cheeks were flushed but he wasn’t letting himself back down now, “can I see you dance?”

The dancer was careful to hide his expression, but he was caught off guard. Where had that come from? And more importantly, how could he say no when Lucas was smiling like that? His smile disarmed him completely, still not used to the way Lucas transformed from a model for a Men’s Health magazine into a big, smiley teddy bear. A very hot teddy bear, though.

Ten tried to act casual, while internally having a minor breakdown. He didn’t mind performing in front of others, nor being put on the spot, but this was _Lucas_. “If you want,” he shrugged, as if he wasn’t freaking out. “Do you mind if I finish this set first?”

“‘course not.”

When he finished his squats, Ten reached for his water bottle.

Lucas made eye contact with him. “Any specific song you want me to play?” They were closing in twenty minutes, only a couple of people still scattered throughout the gym, but Lucas didn’t care whether they’d notice the music. He and Ten were sat in a corner, next to a speaker; no one was paying attention to them. Clients could deal with it, he practically ran the place anyway.

“Gimme your phone.” Lucas handed it to him, admiring Ten’s delicate hands. The difference in size between his and his own big hands was really adorable. Ten typed something into the phone, turned up the volume and put it onto the table next to Lucas. Piano notes sounded from the speakers and Lucas recognized the song Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid.

Ten stood in the centre of the open space between the treadmills, couches and wall, looking a little self-conscious as he fiddled with his collar. As soon as the female voice began singing, he closed his eyes and started dancing. Parts of his body turning into liquid, he flowed from one pose into the next. He was extremely flexible, and suddenly Lucas realised where the grace that Ten held in his posture came from. The song was quite sad, which was reflected in his dancing, but there was more to it. Fluid movements expressing emotions Lucas hadn’t expected from the song’s vibe. He could feel conflict, a push-and-pull of negotiating feelings and power, giving the song a whole nother layer.

Ten jumped, did a quick spin and rolled up into a small bundle of limbs in the matter of seconds. He was so precise with his moves, every muscle controlled with the utmost accuracy. Deliberate faltering or falling, only to reverse the movements moments later. Lucas wasn’t able to tear his eyes off of him, even when Ten finished his piece after a couple of minutes. Lucas couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but the song hadn’t finished yet. He’d been so entranced, Ten effectively pulling him into another world.

“Wow.” Lucas let out a breath, eyes wide open in wonder. “You make it look so effortless.” He really couldn’t stop staring at him. He almost wanted to ask if Ten could do the performance again, but he knew that’d be an odd request. “Is this your own choreography?”

As bold as Ten was while dancing, he became shy receiving compliments. “Thanks.” He blushed. “This is actually a piece I’m still working on, with Winwin, one of my friends and also a dancer. It’s supposed to be mirrored.”

“I’m sure it’s amazing,” Lucas spoke earnestly, trying to return the feeling the choreo gave him.

“Thank you.” Ten blushed at the praise, giggling helplessly. “Dance has always been an escape for me, it’s like a second home.”

“Thank _you_ for showing me.”

“My pleasure.” The look Ten gave him was indescribable, his eyelashes framing the twinkle in his eyes. “I do now expect to see some of your moves too in the future.”

He winked. “We’ll see. May I introduce you to another fruit when we meet next time?”

The dancer rolled his eyes. “On the condition I can take you up on that offer of a drink from the other day.”

Lucas thought about it for a moment. “Can I take you out Saturday afternoon? It might not be the drink I promised but you’ll like it anyway, trust me.”

He got an enthusiastic nod. “Text me the time and place.”

They were interrupted by an automated message that the gym would be closing in five minutes. The last gym-goers left and Ten collected his stuff. “Wait here,” Lucas said, as he entered his office again. He returned with a bag and keys in his hand.

After having locked the building, he turned to Ten. “Can I walk you home?”

Ten looked up to him and nodded. Impulsively, Lucas took his hand; the other didn’t let go.

 

—

 

By now, Lucas had noticed Ten’s sweet tooth. If he’d known about it during their first meeting, he might’ve judged him for it, but at this point he knew Ten worked out and danced enough that it didn’t restrict him. In fact, he needed as much calories as he could get, as long as it was compensated for with a fair share of vegetables and fruits, the latter part still being a point of improvement.

He’d been wanting to take the man on a date anyway, and now he’d thought of a way to combine it with his get-Ten-to-try-every-fruit-scheme.

He had asked Ten to meet him at the main fountain in the city, and sure enough, he spotted a short and fashionable guy waiting for him. Ten was always dressed well, but seeing him outside of the gym meant he looked even more put-together. Lucas paused to appreciate his outfit before approaching him.

Ten spotted him before he could stare at him for too long, and they exchanged hellos. Lucas pulled him into a hug before leading them towards the ice cream shop nearby. Ten’s eyes lit up when he realized where they were heading and he squeezed Lucas’s hand in excitement—their hands had been intertwined for several minutes. Eager to get to the shop, he dragged Lucas behind him.

“Not a fruit bar?” Ten faked disappointment, but they both knew he wouldn’t have let Lucas live it down, if he’d taken him to a fruit bar for their first date.

“Don’t tempt me." He guided Ten towards seats outside, in the sun, and told him he’ll get them something from inside. Lucas was met with an extremely sceptic look by Ten, and he huffed. “I’ve been overseeing your entire food intake over the past weeks; I think I’ll manage to get you something you like.” Ten nodded, not entirely convinced. Lucas added, “Have a little faith, love,” which made Ten blush.

When Lucas came back with both of their ice creams, he approached Ten from behind, whispering a low “close your eyes” in his ear.

Ten rolled his eyes but followed his instructions anyway, while Lucas set the ice creams on the table. Just to be sure, he used one of his hands to cover Ten’s eyes (he could probably cover Ten’s entire face with it; he was tiny) and took a piece of peach off of his dessert in his other hand. “Open your mouth?”

Ten complied and Lucas fed him the fruit he wouldn’t try otherwise, putting the peach on his tongue.

He closed his mouth before Lucas could fully withdraw his fingers and sucked lightly on his fingers. _That man was gonna be the death of Lucas._ Ten let the fruit dissolve on his tongue. “It tastes pretty good…. but also fuck you,” Ten said when Lucas’ fingers and hands had left his face.

Whilst flustered, Lucas also enjoyed the blatant, back-and-forth flirting. “I can’t believe you’ve never had peach before.” They enjoyed their respective ice creams, Ten feeding Lucas some of his own and smearing it across his nose to get back at him for the peach.

After they finished, Ten took him on a walk through the older parts of the city, enjoying the weather and architecture.

Throughout the time they spent with each other, they couldn’t stop touching each other, whether it was Ten’s hand looking for Lucas’s, or Lucas’s arm around his waist. Ten wanted to scream _just kiss me already_ , but even for someone as forward as him, it felt like that was a little too direct.

They were walking through a small street with old, vacant buildings, that were now totally overgrown by weeds and wildflowers. Passing a narrow indent between buildings, Ten pointed at the shadow and brabbled something about wanting to examine it closer. He wasn’t sure if Lucas fell for it, or if he was also happy to have an excuse to be closer to him, but Ten didn’t really care either way. Not when Lucas’s chest kept bumping into Ten’s shoulder, one hand between his shoulder blades, slightly guiding him. When Ten turned around, his nose was millimeters from touching Lucas’s chin. He looked up at him, and Lucas’s eyes fell from his eyes to his lips.

Ten leaned in further, Lucas following, when Lucas stuck out his tongue and licked his nose.

“Lucas! I can’t believe you,” he protested.

The tall man’s hands found his waist and pulled him even closer. “Gotcha,” he whispered against his lips, dragging out the unbearable lack of distance until Ten moved out of frustration.

Their mouths bumped together, but any painful sensation was overshadowed by a feeling of intoxication. Ten kissed him gently, bringing one hand up to cup his face. His lips were soft and their tongues melted together. It was addicting, and the more attention he gave Lucas’s mouth, trying different angles, the shyer Lucas seemed to become.

He grabbed Ten’s thighs and lifted him onto the ledge behind him. Ten’s legs hooked themselves around Lucas’s, who moved according to his directions. When they broke apart, Ten sighed. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

Lucas just smiled, his lips slightly swollen, and gave him another peck. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me too.”

 

—

Lucas’s ringtone disturbed his cooking and he recognized Ten’s caller ID. Unusual, since he hadn’t called him before, but Lucas wasn’t complaining. It had been a few days since their date—they hadn’t stopped texting since—but he couldn’t think of a particular reason why he would phoned him at 9PM on a weekday.

“Hey Tennie,” he greeted him.

White noise at the other side of the line. Had the call been an accident? He heard a low hum.

“You there?”

“Tennie… I like that.” Ten’s voice sounded slower than usual, words ever so slightly slurred.

“Okay, Tennie.” When he doesn’t say anything else, Lucas prompts again, “What’s up?”

“I just saw this guy—I was walking home because I missed the bus and it’s nice out so I was on a walk—and this guy was shouting ‘love yourself, accept yourself’ but get this, he was wearing a,” Ten’s voice dropped to a whisper, “banana costume.”

Lucas gasped dramatically. “Oh no.”

“I know,” he whined. “It’s unfair—how are people allowed to walk out in public looking like fruit,” he said, sounding almost offended.

“Aw,” Lucas cooed. “Did he scare you?”

He could hear the pout through the phone. “A little.”

“Don’t start your baby talk. Did you have something to drink?”

“A little, not really though, I was just hanging out with a friend.” His voice betrayed a tipsily kind of joy, the laughter in-between words, but he wasn’t too far gone.

“I’m glad you’re having fun. Are you getting home right now?”

“Walking home, yeah, but I don’t wanna.” A moment of silence. “Can I come over?” Ten’s voice sounded less bold than usual, but still carried a cheeky undertone.

“Yeah, ‘course. I’m just making food. How far are you from the gym?

“‘s close, like two blocks. Maybe? Send me your…” Ten’s voice trailed off, perhaps distracted by his surroundings.

“Address?

“Yeah, send me your address, I’ll find it.”

Lucas exited the call screen to text Ten. “Done. Stay on the line, so you can tell me when you get lost.”

“‘kay.”

Most of the call went by quietly, both accompanied by the background noise of empty streets and a kitchen, respectively. Every once in a while, Ten described whatever place he was at, while Lucas finished up cooking. Within fifteen minutes, Ten managed to find his place.

“Number 116 right?”

“That’s me. Fourth floor.”

“I’m gonna ring the doorbell now.”

“I know,” Lucas replied, as he heard his doorbell ringing through his apartment and phone simultaneously. He buzzed him in and went back to cleaning up while Ten was walking up, not wanting to show Ten the messy state his kitchen was in now, until he saw a silhouette in the outer hallway.

Still on the phone, he opened the door. “Tennie! What a coincidence.” He opened his arms to welcome him, as he hung up. Ten went straight for a hug, burying his face in Lucas’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Ten’s voice sounded muffled; Lucas was able to feel the vibrations through the fabric of his shirt, and by extension, his body.

“You’ve got nothing to thank me for.” He walked them into his open living room and kitchen, Ten still attached to his left side. “You’re clingy today.”

“You’re cuddable today,” Ten retorted.

“Cuddable is not even a word, babe.”

“Mm, I invented it for you, darling,” he grinned.

“I’m not complaining.” Lucas dragged both of them to the couch, gently pushing Ten against the pillows. “I’ll make us tea. No drinks, since clearly you’ve had enough.” Lucas tried to get up, but Ten was still hanging onto him insistently, not ready to let his human pillow leave.

“Thanks Lu,” he said with a soft smile. His voice turning whiny, he continued, “I’m cold, you can’t let go when I need your body warmth.” He curled up against Lucas, nuzzling into his chest. He almost started purring, being content with his position. “Weren’t you making food anyway?”

“Just meal prep, I put it in the fridge for now.” Lucas’s hand was resting on Ten’s back, while his other automatically found the dancer’s black hair. His fingers tangled into the strands of straight hair, massaging his scalp.

Ten melted under the caressing. “You’re always so organized with your meals,” he noted.

“You want me to cook for you?”

“Ultimate boyfriend goals,” Ten mumbled, more as an off-hand comment than anything else.

Lucas abandoned his hair only to take one of Ten’s hands in his’ instead. “I’d like that.”

This made Ten sit up with a flustered smile. “Really? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he replied, smiling just as wide.

Before Ten could give him a witty reply, Lucas leaned in for a kiss. Less desperate than their first, he took his time appreciating Ten, lightly tugging on his lips. When Ten deepened it, Lucas gave in momentarily before distancing himself. “Celebratory blankets and tea coming up.” Walking towards his kitchen cabinets, he first threw a black blanket into Ten’s direction, before boiling water.

When Lucas came back with two mugs and three more blankets, Ten didn’t waste any time getting back to being the little spoon; drinks forgotten in favour of their company. Their cuddle session turned into mild making out and they lost themselves in each other, at least for a while.

Later, Ten was playing with Lucas’s hands, sitting opposed to him on the couch, Ten in-between Lucas’s legs. “Tell me about your day.”

Lucas reached behind him, looking at a table out of Ten’s sight. “Okay, but before I forget, I have something else first.”

Curiosity filled Ten’s eyes. Knowing Lucas, this could be anything; he didn’t dare to guess.

He wasn’t sure if he liked the mischievous expression on Lucas’s face, who dragged out the moment by asking, “ready?”

“...For what?” Ten said, looking at him expectantly.

“I have another fruit to introduce you to today.”

Ten whined. “I came here tipsy and looking for love, not for my food therapist. Isn’t two kinds of fruits enough for a guy? I feel like I eat them enough.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to pay attention to this one.” Lucas smirked and pulled out a bunch of bananas.

“You do remember that this started with me calling you out of desperation after seeing a _banana_ costume, right.” He cringed at the sight of the yellow fruit, but Lucas’ statement had piqued his interest. To be honest, after the weeks of “exposure therapy” for his “fructophobia” (as Lucas called it, having done his research), he really didn’t care as much anymore, but for the sake of Lucas’s concern and being a dramatic gay, he kept up the pretense.

Lucas ripped one banana of the bunch and slowly began unwrapping it, paying close attention to the peel. He was wearing multiple rings today, the black metal gleaming in the dimmed light.

Ten kept his eyes trained on Lucas’s hands, the veins in his wrist and forearms, following the curves up his biceps to his neck and then face. Lucas looked up for a moment, capturing Ten’s gaze in his. He was done unwrapping the banana, leaving half the banana exposed. Its flesh was a pale yellow, gross threads hanging off of it. At least the smell wasn’t too bad, though.

Ten saw Lucas’s mouth open slightly, and he sensed what was about to happen. He gulped. The man had the nerve to wet his lips, his tongue making a short appearance, before wrapping his mouth around the tip of the banana.

He was really going there, huh.

Lucas took the entire banana in his mouth and looked him straight in the eye, slightly hollowing his cheeks. The audacity. He came up for air, before biting off half the banana and grinning smugly as he chewed.

Ten was speechless. He wanted to push the taller one into a wall and make him feel as weak and turned on as himself. In the state he was currently in, however, he really shouldn’t. He’d rather be sober. He opted for the less aggressive, and more appropriate, reaction. He bridged the gap between them on the couch, looking for Lucas’s mouth, and kissed him. His lips were incredibly soft, and as their tongues met, he could taste the residue of the banana.

Lucas’s hand found his way into his hair and Ten melted right there, again. Lucas pulled back but then Ten murmured a desperate “more” against his lips, and he couldn’t help but give into the shorter man’s demands.

When they broke off, Ten licked his lips. “I guess banana isn’t too bad.”

“Oh, now _that’s_ an effective way to get you to eat fruit. I just have to take it in my mouth and slip it into yours when we kiss?”

Ten giggled. “Ew, it’s gross when you put it like that.”

“You’re gross.”

“You make comebacks as if you’re a seven-year-old.” When Lucas only rolled his eyes at that, Ten grabbed a banana. “Can I try?” he asked him, faking shyness. He was a little nervous about the fruit aspect of it all, but at least he knew how to do blowjobs well.

Lucas’s eyes widened, his adam’s apple moving as he swallowed and just nodded.

He mimicked what Lucas did earlier when he was peeling it. “You must be a banana,” he said, to distract the other from the horribly slow job he was doing at unwrapping it.

Lucas looked puzzled for a moment. Then entertained crinkles appeared at his eyes. “Because I’m not straight?”

“Hmm.” Ten smiled. “And because I find you a-peeling.” He batted his eyelashes for extra effect.

It was dumb and corny and yet Lucas couldn’t help but laugh. Ten looked way too proud, but the confidence suited him.

Finally having freed the banana from its skin, he didn’t hesitate. His lips found the tip, and _I can’t believe I’m blowing a banana to get back at him for his banana blowjob earlier—_

The consistency of the banana hit him and he concentrated on his movements. Its flesh was strangely rough, not smooth like he expected it to be, yet soft where he could feel the fruit giving into his lips. He tried to limit the strength he put into it, aiming to keep the banana intact as long as possible. Ten had the urge to scrunch up his face and gag when the taste hit him, somehow different from Lucas’s mouth earlier, but he kept a straight face, adamant to prove himself.

He stared at Lucas, taking in his reaction, which seemed similar to how Ten felt before. At least it was paying off. He tried to fit as much of the banana as possible into his mouth, when he felt the strain on the fragile fruit taking its toll. He pulled away the banana immediately, but it was too late. A piece of considerable size was left behind in the back of his mouth, resting dangerously close to his throat. In a desperate effort to retain his dignity he tried to chew on the fruit, but he started choking on it instead. He coughed, saving himself from suffocation but not embarrassment.

“You gotta swallow it,” Lucas said and winked.

Ten couldn’t take it anymore and spat the rest of the banana into a tissue, immediately discarding it. “The texture is disgusting. Never doing that again.”

“Sorry, baby. I’m proud of you though.”

The shorter one wasn’t having it; all he was able to do was sulk, because he had failed, and because Lucas had somehow managed him to lure him into eating yet another fruit. “I feel like that was much more than exposure therapy.”

Still looking smug, the cause of Ten’s predicament replied, “well, if I knew you were gonna choke on something half as big or hard as my dick, I might not have let you.”

Ten attempted to push him aside, while Lucas barely moved. Due to his size, it was nearly impossible to make him lose his balance. “Asshole.”

Lucas winked again.

He sighed at the giant’s behavior. “Whatever.” He’d show him once he was sober.

“You know you love me.”

“Who are you, Gossip Girl?” Ten mocked him with fondness in his voice, suddenly giggling.

He was shut up with another one of Lucas’s kisses, and they fell into a comfortable silence, Ten getting sleepier with every circle Lucas drew on his hands and head.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Lucas whispered, gently ruffling the man’s hair, “want me to carry you to bed?”

Ten mumbled. “Is it okay if I stay over?”

 _God, he was so endearing_. “Yes, dummy, that’s why I’m offering. Wouldn’t’ve let you go home in your state at a time like this anyway.” Lucas lifted him up in bridal style, which was easy enough, since Ten was positioned in a similar fashion already. Carrying him with blankets and all, Lucas quickly found his way to his bedroom.

Gently putting him down on his double bed, he tried to keep him awake for a little longer. “C’mon,” he mumbled, tenderly nudging him, “get rid of your jeans so you can get into bed.”

His boyfriend managed to throw him a scandalized glance even in his state, and Lucas rolled his eyes. “Relax, I’m not trying to get into your pants, babe. Just sleeping.”

He got him a full glass of water, forcing him to drink all of it, before Ten got undressed down to his underwear and managed to crawl into one of Lucas’s (much larger) shirts—the sight of it was adorable. He fell backwards onto the bed, clearly exhausted, and Lucas tucked him in.

Just before he turned around as to leave, a soft voice stopped him. “Stay, please.” Clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, Ten made a solid effort to keep his attention in reality rather than a dreamworld. “Come. Sleep.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile, responding with, “let me just get ready,” and petting Ten’s head before leaving the room.

It took Lucas ages to dress for bed, at least in Ten’s perception. Time was weird since he kept drifting off, but it took him too long, Ten decided. First the sound of a cabinet opening, shuffled undressing, water running, then the sound of a toothbrush. In his tired mind, the duration of the electric toothbrush sounds felt like they lasted way too short, but maybe he had briefly slipped into sleep in the meanwhile. Surely, a model health advocate like Lucas wouldn’t shorten the time he was supposed to brush his teeth for—or maybe _that_ was his only flaw.

An eternity and three mental tangents later, Ten wasn’t sure if he was dreaming already when he felt someone big and warm joining him in bed. They both shifted, trying to get comfortable. Lucas wrapped his strong arms around Ten and Ten’s breathing deepened, both falling asleep in an instance.

 

—

 

For a moment, Ten forgot where he was, waking up disoriented. Soon enough, he recognized the brown hairdo next to him, shoulders rising and falling as he slept, and Ten smiled contently. He could get used to something like this.

He reveled in the smell of Lucas and a foreign laundry detergent, enjoying lingering touches of their hands and knees.

“Morning, darling,” he said, when Lucas shifted, squinting at him and the sun coming in through the window behind him.

“Morning,” the younger groaned, lifting his face momentarily. The sleepy figure let himself fall into the pillow once more, eyes turned towards Ten. His face transformed into a smug expression at a certain thought; Ten could see the wheels turning. “Do you remember yesterday?

He did. He’d finally asked him to be his boyfriend. “‘course, favourite boyfriend of mine.”

He laughed. “Not that part.”

“What else—oh,” the events of the past night were dawning on him. “Yes,” he spoke with a regretful expression.

“Want a banana shake?” Lucas asked him, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, gotta get my daily dose of vitamin U,” Ten replied, imitating and exaggerating his sweet tone even more.

**Author's Note:**

> at least half of this fic is motivated by [sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden), so thank u. also shoutout to [ivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthulhu) for proofreading.  
> it's my first time writing nct, let me know what u thought!! <3
> 
> [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
